Against the clock
by JLATS
Summary: Frozen prompt: "Elsa and Anna are in town doing sisterly stuff. A bunch of kids are playing and they go to the clocktower. They get a little too reckless and one of them falls off." / Snow Sisters - Disney Frozen - Fluff and drama - Frozen drabble


"Do we really need ALL of those candies?"

Anna smirked to her sister. "Obviously. Do you want an awesome sleepover or a dull sleepover?"

Elsa smiled at her tease. "An awesome one, of course."

"Then sugar snacks are the must-have. And the more we have, the merier– the must— well, the more must is better."

Elsa smiled at her dorkiness. Anna had the idea for this Saturday night to have a sleepover in the living room. They had time for themselves, as Kristoff left to the West Fields with Sven and Olaf for work, and they were already planning a pillow fort with tons of chocolate to eat.

Speaking of tons, Elsa was the one lifting all the candies boxes while Anna was leading the way, going from one shop to another through the Arendelle village. She minded at first, thinking Anna had the nerve to not have any box in her own arms, but eventually sighed and rolled with it. Her baby sister's enthusiasm was very contagious, and adorable to see, especially as she was walking in front of her and talking to herself thinking which food shop they should go to next.

In fact, Elsa was not really lifting any of the boxes. It would have been hard to do as there were more than twenty now. No, she found another way. Gaining confidence in her magic and learning to master it for the past 6 years had many benefits.

She was just casually walking behind Anna, waving her hands from time to time, the boxes floating in a twirling of snowflakes here and there around and above them. As Anna got out of another shop, she winked at Elsa and gently threw the chocolate box up in the air, to her direction.

"Think fast!"

Elsa smiled and, in a reel of the left hand, a thick tiny cloud of snow appeared mid-air and cought the box which softly landed on it, then she ordered the cloud to go up to join the others.

"How many shops are left in your list?"

"Why, is it starting to get heavy?" Worried Anna.

"No, not at all" smiled Elsa reassuringly. "I'm not even feeling any weight. It's just that the sun is starting to set."

Anna turned around and saw the sun almost at the same level than the fjord. "Good point. Okay, 2 more and then we're done"

"Great", said Elsa, and she followed her along the street.

She waved back at the bystanders who saw them and it accidentally moved around the magic snow - two of the boxes almost felt down, but Elsa reacted just in time and lifted them up in the air again.

Amused by her own clumsiness, she chuckled and looked up to see what time it was on the clock tower.

Then she noticed something. Something very small, and… Very close to the edge.

"What is going on?" said Anna, who was looking in front of her and noticed a mom who was in panic state, watching up.

"MY SON! HE CLIMBED UP THERE!"

"What?" exclaimed both sisters at the same time.

Anna hurried to the entrance to climb up by the stairs. Elsa clearly heard her muttering "Not again!" as she ran away.

The blonde winced. The clock tower really brought bad memories to both Anna and her. Also, didn't this kid learn a lesson when everyone saw her almost falling off from the top?

"It's alright, Anna, I got it!" she yelled to the youngest sister, but she was already far away.

Elsa turned to a nearby villager. "Would you mind keeping an eye on our boxes?"

The villager stammered, surprised. "Your… Your boxes?" He looked around trying to find them. Then he saw them all floating around and measured the pressure of such a task. "Uh… Yes, sure, Your Majesty…"

Elsa left him confused and ran at full speed to the clock tower. Only she was definitely not going back up there. Not with the memories it implies. And she also knew that Anna would have a panicked face seeing her on the edge again. So she thought of the easiest solution and, in less than a second, from a simple thought and a thrust of both hands, she created a slide out of thin air. It rised from the ground to the top, and even if he was high up, she could see the awe in the little boy's face. To her terror, but it was alright though as the ice was perfectly safe, the boy jump on the slide and even lifted his arms in joy with a long "Weeee!" as he reached the end near Elsa.

"Well, call that a leap of faith…" whispered Elsa, amazed.

He got scolded by his mom within the minute, however, and Elsa pretended to not see the scene.

"Oh, you were faster than me!" Noticed Anna, loud enough for Elsa to hear meters below.

"You can come back" advised Elsa with her hand around her mouth to make her voice go far.

The redhead was about to take the stairs again, but noticed the ice.

"Are you kidding? This is the highest slide I've ever seen you make. I'm not going to let that opportunity skip away."

Elsa chuckled and saw her jump with both feet and slide down with as much enjoyment as the kid did before her. Elsa shook her head and made the slide vanish once she arrived.

"10 out of 10", joked Elsa. "Amazing landing."

Anna chuckled. "Thanks, ma'am. Does that mean I get bonus chocolate?"

"Absolutely not", scoffed Elsa as she took control of the boxes again.

* * *

**_Author's Note: This brings back Frozen Fever nostalgia! (Which is where the scene of the clock tower happened, in case you missed the ref) Snow Sisters are such dorks, it's a delight to write about them, even for little prompts like those. Thanks for reading! :D_**


End file.
